


Por una mirada lo hice.

by Pharkar



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharkar/pseuds/Pharkar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si un tirón al telón hace que una historia diferente se haga notar? Yukimura y Kotaro parecen tener ojos para los dos, y al ser tan unidos, ¿cómo podrán afrontar lo que se les viene por delante? No más guerras, Keiji está feliz que por fin la paz inunde todo el alrededor. ¿Por qué Masamune insiste en llevarse a Yukimura? Las visitas de Kenshin son mucho más frecuentes, y Sasuke está muy feliz últimamente. Ieyasu ama a Yukimura, pero no quiere que eso se note demasiado.<br/>Celos, amor, besos, abrazos inocentes, ¿cómo se puede aclarar un corazón que tiene muchos caminos? Nadie controla al corazón, pero, ¡alguien necesita parar esto de una vez por todas!<br/>*ESTADO: Hiatus indefinido.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por una mirada lo hice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comunico que mi redacción puede o no ser difícil de entender, debido a que no suelo hacer estos tipos de escritos. Más por lo general suelo rolear que escribir, pero debido a una motivación extraña haré esto. Gracias por su tiempo, ¡es muy agradecido!

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y poco creía que iba a saber el por qué de ese estado deplorable. Pasó su mano por su frente, recién notando que tenía gotas de sudor recorriéndole la sien (seguramente del calor, pero no puede tener una idea muy clara con eso). Entreabrió los ojos confuso, y no fue hasta un par de segundos mirando el vacío para que su vista se acomodase y lograse entablar conexión con el cerebro, coordinándose para dejarle ver y analizar dónde estaba.

Una habitación sencilla, con un futón sencillo en el que estaba recostado de manta verde oscuro, una almohada blanda a su parecer (no se puso a sentirla con sumo cuidado para saberlo, duh). A su alrededor, de a poco se va dando cuenta de que hay unas cuantas decoraciones minimalistas, como una puerta corrediza al extremo de la habitación, una ventana asegurada por barrotes, y cortinas blancas recubriendo la pared un poco amarillenta cremosa.

“Qué demonios” -Piensa para si mismo, y al alzar su mano para poder verla, puede ver varias cicatrices que parecieran ser de hace mucho tiempo, además de marcas en la mano de signos que cree conocer, y unas vendas rodeándolo de la muñeca al brazo. Y se sorprende así mismo al ver esos músculos tan marcados en su propio cuerpo. Vaya, al menos de no saber dónde carajos está y no saber qué mierda pasó, debe tener un buen cuerpo (como si fuese muy interesante en este momento, Einstein). Se va incorporando de a poco, apoyando sus dos manos en el futón e incorporándose a la altura de estar sentado, y analizarse así mismo.

Debe de admitirlo, para ser él mismo tiene un buen cuerpo, todos sus músculos marcados a pesar de las vendas que lo cubren, y--  
“Tsk, qué pelo molestoso.” -Piensa, apartando las hebras anaranjadas de su linea de visión, dándose cuenta también del pelo que tiene. Anaranjado, a los hombros y lanzado de una forma despreocupada a los lados, casi formando una copa en su cabeza. Guau, esto se llama reconocerse así mismo.

Recuerda vagamente, hasta encontrarse así mismo sin saber su propio nombre.- "¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?" -Olvidado, ado... ¡Kotaro!- "¡Kotaro Fuuma!"

Se incorpora otra vez, esta vez de rodillas, y ve sus vendas. Siente que las “heridas” deben ya estar todas cicatrizadas, ya que no siente dolor al moverse, más que una pequeña pereza, y se estira, tratando de hacer un pequeño gemido de “despertar”, aunque...

“¿¡!?”-Y logra, después de unos minutos más de espera, notar la ausencia de una lengua dentro de su boca. Aunque tratase de mover, sólo una pequeña parte dentro de su garganta alcanzaba a moverse, cosa que le causó solo un poco de repulsión y preocupación. ¿Cómo demonios no tiene lengua? Es decir, ¡es tan fundamental...!

Pero deja sus pensamientos, mirando al frente cuando siente una presencia acercándose rápidamente. Y casi por instinto de su ser, pega un salto de el futón, estando de una forma casi irreal en el techo, sus pies apoyados en la pared y sus manos aferrándose inhumanamente en un costado, sobre la puerta corrediza. Y sus sentidos agudos sienten los pasos acercarse, quedándose inmóvil como una roca, atento.

-¡Ojalá haya despertado, quiero conocerlo~!-Una voz se deja oír, antes de que la puerta se deslice, un ojimarrón entrando, vestido de una simple yukata de color rojo oscuro. Al ver la vestimenta, rápidamente se mira así mismo, y hubiese lanzado un suspiro si no fuera porque el sonido no salía de sus labios, y porque tenía una yukata a medio poner colgando de uno de sus hombros. Lo suficiente para cubrir ciertas zonas.- ¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si no está! -Y fija su vista nuevamente en el chico que entró, notando más detalles ahora. Una cola de caballo tomando unas cuantas hebras de cabello, dejándolas caer por la espalda, y una piel más o menos morena, morena blanquecina, algo por el estilo.

Silenciosamente se baja, sorprendiéndose cuando al bajar, sus pies apenas hacen un sonido, y se queda allí, detrás del intruso de la habitación.

El ojimarrón pareció dudar, diciendo en voz baja.- O quizás se fue apenas se despertó... ¡Tengo que informárselo a Sasuke! -Y se gira, de inmediato. Por despistado, chocando con el cuerpo que tenía detrás.- ¡W-WAH! -Y se hace para atrás, parpadeando confuso y una mirada perdida por el repentino choque.

Sus ojos marrones se fijan de inmediato en los gatunos amarillentos que tiene delante-un poco hacia arriba, por la altura del otro hombre frente a él. Y se atemoriza un poco, ¡se despertó y lo asustó, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia! ¡Esto es malo, ¿qué tal si quería atacarlo!?

Kotaro, nombre de nuestro hombre de cabellos anaranjados, mira a Yukimura, el chico de ojos marrones, y alza una ceja, extrañado. Niega un poco con la cabeza, para que sepa que no tiene intenciones de hacerle algo o dañarle, ya que ve de inmediato cómo el ojimarrón se tensa al ver sus ojos. A ese gesto, Yukimura suspira, y le mira con una pequeña desconfianza.- ¿Hace... cuánto despertaste?

Kotaro no responde, primero, porque no puede, segundo, no recuerda si fue minutos o un par de horas. Se encoje de hombros en respuesta, dejando salir un bostezo insonoro, Yukimura de inmediato entendiendo el por qué no habla, pero insiste.- ¡No haz comido por un buen rato! ¡Acompáñame! -Y al acercarse, y tratar de tomar la mano de Kotaro, con unos reflejos increíbles Kotaro lo esquiva, haciéndose a un lado y negando con la cabeza.- ¿Eh? ¿No tienes hambre? -Kotaro asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

Sí, Kotaro sentía una hambre horrible, pero... ¿qué mierda son esas reacciones que hace ante la amabilidad del chico? ¡Si lo está ayudando! Oh, sí, se le olvidó preguntarle el nombre.- … -Sale de sus labios, y se frustra al no poder comunicarse.-

Yukimura no entiende nada, pero de todas formas niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa más confiada asomándose a sus labios.- ¡No seas así! Ven, ¡incluso te acompañaré a comer! Sasuke no me dejó comer mis dangos...-Suspira, y vuelve a ofrecer su mano, para que el pelinaranjo la tomase, cosa que esta vez acepta, posando su mano sobre la de Yukimura.- Ahora, ¡A por Sasuke~!

Sasuke...ese nombre le suena conocido. Más no se supone que tenía que prestar mucha atención a eso, y mira a Yukimura, quien tira de él más lejos. 

¿Desde cuándo su mano empezó a sentirse más cálida? El tiempo lo detuvo mientras caminaba, para poder ver bien a Yukimura. Ese chico, su forma de ser le atrae un poco, cosa que no puede explicar bien (no por la poca capacidad de hablar, sino por la falta de palabras adecuadas para describirlo). No sabe su nombre, no sabe cómo preguntárselo sin la necesidad de hablar, no sabe cómo podría responder a su amabilidad.

Yukimura sigue su camino, feliz de que Kotaro estaba bien por lo que veía, y al entrar en una habitación en específico, se asoma con cautela, como si tuviese miedo de ser descubierto. Extraña actitud, pero adorable piensa Kotaro. Yukimura suelta la mano de Kotaro, éste sintiendo el vacío que dejó cuando se separó, y quedándosele mirando atentamente.- Parece que no está Sasuke aquí... ¡entonces yo haré unos dangos! -Aunque cae en cuenta, al volverse a Kotaro, que éste no ha hablado aun.- ...Uh, ¿por qué no dices nada?

...¿En serio se lo está preguntando? Kotaro supone que es mejor mostrarle lo que pasa, de una vez por todas.- ... -Y abre la boca, para que Yukimura vea por sí mismo su incapacidad para hablar. Más ese fue un error, porque cuando Yukimura se acercó curioso, y vio esa anormalidad, algo resonó por toda la tierra de Kai. Y no fue exactamente una mujer como en las películas de terror.

-¡¡¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ¡C-C-CÓMO PU-PU-PUEDES TENER E-E-ESO! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU LENGUA!?- Maldición que habría sido mejor idea pensarlo antes de abrir la boca. Literalmente.

Y lo sintió, el susurro de los árboles advirtiéndole de una "amenaza", cosa que no pasó por alto. Y de la misma forma en que se había defendido así mismo ocultándose de Yukimura, Kotaro con una velocidad impresionante, se pone delante de Yukimura, agarrando la primera cosa que tuvo cerca, y con una precisión del demonio, lanzó a un punto invisible el objeto, donde una sombra se movió con rapidez, esquivando el objeto (que en este caso, sería un cuchillo que terminó incrustado en la pared) y trató de acercarse a Yukimura. Pero algo le dijo, de forma muda, que lo detuviera, que no dejara tocar al chico de cabellos marrones, que hiciese todo para detenerle y defenderle.

No tardó mucho, y su cuerpo se interpuso entre Yukimura y la sombra, que se detuvo al instante, y un kunai negro, de una aparciencia un poco gastada, estaba amenazando su cuello. No siente miedo, pero la voz del chico de cabellos largos fue lo que le despertó de su ensoñación.- ¡Sasuke, detente ahora! 

Y la sombra se detuvo ante la orden, manteniéndose unos segundos en guardia, antes de calmarse como Yukimura se asomó por detrás de Kotaro, dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio.- ¡Casi desordenan todo! ¡y los ingredientes para hacer dangos habrían estado arruinados!-

Sasuke, el hombre quien se movía tan rápido (casi compitiendo con Kotaro) miró a Yukimura, con un gesto casi de duda.- ¿Danna? ¿Éste es el hombre que encontró afueras de Kai? -Sorprendido, porque parecía que quería defender a Yukimura, ¡cosa que le extrañó, porque su objetivo era tomar a su Danna y alejarlo de ese tipo, para defenderle! ¿Sería una pelea para defender a Yukimura?-

Yukimura, sonriente, asiente con la cabeza con una fuerte y radiante sonrisa.- ¡Hai! ¡Él es! ¡No sabía que también fuera un ninja! ¿No lo conoces? -Pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.- ¡Pensé que tendrías que saber algo de él! -Y después de unos segundos, recuerda el por qué Sasuke llegó, o más bien, queriendo preguntarle.- ¿Por qué llegaste así de repente? 

-Lo escuché gritar, Danna, no se sorprenda que siempre acuda cuando grita... -Casi una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente, pero no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que iba.- No, no lo conozco Danna, ¿usted sabe el nombre? -Y Yukimura niega con la cabeza, haciendo que la mirada de los dos fuera a Kotaro, quien había estado en un silencio sepulcral durante mucho tiempo.

Éste último no dijo nada, más bien, les devolvía la mirada, como si esperara que por arte de magia algo apareciese y les dijera que no podía hablar (menos a Yukimura, que quizás de ingenuo se olvidó el por qué grito, en primer lugar). Pero gracias a una deidad mística, Yukimura recuerda, y señala a Kotaro con el dedo unos momentos, antes de volverse a Sasuke.- ¡No tiene lengua! ¡no puede hablar!-

Se sintió cansado por unos momentos, quizás la falta de energía, y sus músculos desgastados, pero se mantuvo firme.- ¿Eh? ¿y cómo lo vamos a llamar? No creo que sea de por acá tampoco. No confío mucho, danna.-Dice Sasuke, mirando a Kotaro un poco... ¿molesto? quizás.

-¡Ay, Sasuke, pero si me ha defendido pensando que tú querías atacarme, es mi amigo entonces!-Amigo. Esa palabra le llamó la atención, ¿tan fácil consiguió su amistad? Qué feliz, el sentimiento de soledad es menos.

-...-Y de la nada, se le ocurre una idea, no queriendo perder más tiempo, tomó la mano de Yukimura, el gesto haciendo que éste se ruborizara apenas por el toque repentino y sin previo aviso, a su vez haciendo que Sasuke mirara a Kotaro con un sentimiento que no se podía decifrar con palabras. Nuevamente, más encima.

-¿¡E-eh!? -Y deja que Kotaro le lleve afuera, donde terminan cerca del pasto, Kotaro buscando una zona de tierra. Su vista cubre casi todo, y no tarda mucho en acercarse a un rincón, y se arrodilla, Yukimura sintiéndose más nervioso.- ¿¡Qué tramas!?

Kotaro no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, pensando en cuán adorable podía ser el chico que tenía delante, y señana la tierra.- ¿La tierra? -Y asiente con la cabeza, con el dedo comenzando a escribir, unas letras formándose.- ...¿"Fuuma Kotaro"?, ¿es tu nombre? -Y asiente con la cabeza.- ¡Ahh, se me olvidó, me llamo Sanada Yukimura! 

Ese nombre, maldición, es tan... ¡Adorable! Quizás el nombre de verdad indica la persona.

"Pero... ¿no que el clan Fuuma había sido aniquilado por completo?" Pensó Sasuke, mirando aún un poco molesto a Kotaro por atreverse a ser tan cercano a su Danna. 

-¡Él es Sasuke!- Y Kotaro supo los nombres de esos dos hombres, quien parecía tenerle manía y ser humano más desgraciadamente lindo que pudo haber conocido en su existencia. Esto, sin duda, sería interesante. Más un rugido en su estómago le hizo reaccionar, por tercera o segunda vez a la realidad, indicándole su hambre.- Ahh, ¡se me olvidaba! ¡Sasuke, por favor, tráenos para comer~!

Y Sasuke no se podía negar a esa carita de su danna.- Hai. -Y se larga, un poco de humo saliendo cuando pegó un salto tan largo, que hasta el mismísimo Kotaro no pudo ver. No le daba buena espina, pero algo le decía que tenía que confiar/desconfiar de Kotaro, a pesar de que en sus ojos brillaba...  
Brillaba ese brillo de sinceridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y por leer, ¡agradezco cualquier aportación, crítica constructiva o ideas!


End file.
